neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Invincibility
Invincibility is the ability to withstand any amount of physical damage or harmful force of any kind, causing no harm or pain to the individual gifted with this power. Beings with this ability tend to be immune to most forms of magic, including powers, spells and potions. Although invincible beings cannot be hurt under normal circumstances, if they are somehow weakened, it is possible to kill them. Additionally, they may not be immune to having their powers stripped. Paige's Darryl's Invincibility Spell Paige once casted a spell to grant Darryl invincibility during a hostage crisis. On top of making him bullet-proof, he also gained overwhelming physical strength, over which he had little to no control, causing him to unintentionally destroy things with minimal effort. She reversed the spell a few hours later at his request.Little Monsters Incantation Blessed with powers from my destiny, I bless this hero with invincibility. List of beings who use(d) Invincibility ;Natural power *Gods *Yama *The Tribunal *Angel of Death *Angels of Destiny *The Cleaners *The Nothing *Avatars *The Slasher *Bloody Mary ;Artifacts/Locations *Legendarium *Cup of Life ;Through spell, potion, power stealing, etc. *Guardians of Kandrakar (through becoming one with their dragon or the nymph Xin Jing and their element, reaching the Zenith of their power) Other Ways To Become Invincible Magical Amulets The Magical Amulets grant protection for its wearer, though only if they are of the force of good. It is said that once the two amulets are brought together and activated by a spell, the protection would reach maximal level, making the wearer invincible.Exit Strategy Taking In The Hollow The Hollow can grant invincibility to whomever possesses it or whomever it possesses.The Source of All Evil called the Hollow "The Ultimate Power" in Charmed and Dangerous However, there is a price for this form of invincibility, if a demon or witch is possessed by the Hollow, they will only be able to control it for a short time after which they fall victim to its insatiable hunger for more power, thus doing what ever it takes to attain more power and in return, eventually destroy the world. Drinking From The Eternal Spring Whomever drinks water from the Eternal Spring will become invincible. These beings can not be killed or vanquished with an active power, but can be still be affected by spells. The only known being to drink from the spring is the demon Tull. He was later transformed into a tree by Piper and Paige.Nymphs Just Wanna Have Fun Cast A Spell To Turn Someone Invincible Paige once casted a spell to grant Darryl invincibility during a hostage crisis. On top of making him bullet-proof, he also gained overwhelming physical strength, over which he had little to no control, causing him to unintentionally destroy things with minimal effort. She reversed the spell a few hours later at his request.Little Monsters Wielding Excalibur The true, destined wielder of the sword Excalibur gain Invincibility. However, those who wield the sword without being its true master will be corrupted by its power.Sword and the City Absorbing Powers Cole Turner inadvertently discovered that he had returned from demonic wasteland invincible due to the massive amount of powers he had absorbed after numerous failed attempts to take his own life in 2002. However, he was not immune to the Power Stripping Potion, as shown when Paige once stripped his powers.Sympathy for the Demon Consolidating Power By consolidating powers the Avatars eventually became invincible. This is made evident by the fact that Leo became invincible when he chose to become an Avatar.There's Something About Leo The Avatars can only be killed with special potions.Charmageddon Experimentation Pator and Rondok were a pair of brothers who were experimented on by other demons to make them un-vanquishable. However, the Jenkins sisters proved that the brothers could be vanquished when they consolidated their powers and successfully vanquished Pator in 2006. Rondok, however, was banished to the Astral Plane by two magic school students, Ryan and Jen.Generation Hex Releasing Repression A method unique to Lord Dyson and his kind. Through their power of Releasing Repression, they can release the suppressed anger of people, feed on it and become more powerful. If they absorbs enough anger, they can become invincible. The downside to this method is that if they absorbs to much anger, they will overdose and explode. Notes and Trivia *The Tall Man was long thought to be invincible, though he was ultimately vanquished by the power of the Source's Heir."Womb Raider" *Piper was considered practically invincible when pregnant with her son Wyatt who used his powers to heal her every injury and shield her from magical attacks from inside the womb. *While this power makes the user invincible, it does not guarantee victory. **When facing another being that also possesses near invincibility, the battle could continue forever, as shown by Piper and Cole in "Y Tu Mummy Tambien". **Invincibility also does not protect the user from certain spells, as was shown when The Charmed Ones turned Tull into a tree in "Nymphs Just Wanna Have Fun". **Cole has proven that beings with invincibilty can still have their powers stripped."Sympathy for the Demon" References es:Invencibilidad fr:Invincibilité pl:Niezwyciężoność Category:Powers